


[Art] Stormborn

by Kaister



Series: gift art for others [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Uzukage Uzumaki Naruto, Uzushiogakure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Summary: Flashes of an unknown past haunt Naruto, entwining his steps with those of a former life no longer content to stay forgotten. There's a voice on the wind and another lifetime in his head, and it’s time for Uzushio’s Storm God to rise once more.(The soul of a city is a hard thing to kill. Uzushio is still aware, still waiting. And now, with the rebirth of her greatest Kage, it’s time to call her people home.)





	[Art] Stormborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877970) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> It is one of my favorite Naruto fanfiction and the one that introduce. I remember waiting for each update eagerly and being blown away with what was written.
> 
> So for blackkat's Birthday, it it's the fic I chose to fanart.
> 
> (Barely in time, sorry it's so late!!)


End file.
